


LOST: The Deep Network 矩阵深处

by Mr_Spirit



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: 发生在2050和2036年的新伦敦，关于一个向导和一个普通人的故事
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不是一篇甜甜的文章，但绝对不是BAD ENDING  
> 与《日落大道》《电子迷城》同世界观，不阅读前作不会影响阅读，但阅读前作会找到更多乐趣

//start a transaction  
//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode= "LostTheDeepNetwork"  
loadList = [  
{"spot": "O" : "./unknown"}  
Spot: O(19，12， 2050)  
“这是你的新任务，Observer 007。”  
Bond抬起手向右挥，划开横跨于M和自己之间的悬浮屏，浅蓝色的悬浮屏上显示出密密麻麻的资料信息，全息投影在一边搭建模拟场景：他看到一间普通的双人公寓，一个失神跪地的女人，身边倒着一位脑袋开瓢的男人。Bond慢慢地浏览过两人身上跳出的指示词：男性哨兵、女性向导、药物滥用、过敏导致的应激反应、致命一击……观测者抬手旋转角度观察房间布置，几分钟后重重地往扶手椅上一摔，指纹解锁打开电子香烟，慢慢地问：“谋杀案现在已经归于我们处理了？我不知道观测者还需要和警察抢饭碗。”  
“Bond，MI6正在面临一场财政危机。”M的机械合成嗓音有些刺耳嘈杂，大概还没做每日润滑，头顶圆环灯给他稀疏的棕黑头发罩上一层青绿，合着偏白的人造皮肤材料，让本来就严肃无表情的领导看着更像从地底爬出的魔头。  
M先生只要一开口，Bond便立刻猜到接下来的说辞是什么：缺少资金，缺乏人手，不得不与其他鉴证机构联合……Bond打出一个满满重焦油味的烟圈，眯起眼睛开始认真看向尸体旁边的文字信息。M恰到好处地停下客套说辞，递上一个熟悉的黑色任务手环，准确地说是储存任务资金、可发射坐标、永不断线的便携式通信设备——一个时时刻刻盯着观测者的监视器。“约克城警方希望新伦敦MI6鉴证所派出一名观测者，协助警方调查一起有关哨兵与向导的谋杀案。”  
“为什么是我。MI6好用的观测者还有很多，比如你钟爱的HX系列机器人。”Bond扯起嘴角笑了一下，他完全清楚上司M先生指派的命令不可违抗，只是习惯性地提问。  
“在实际探案中，机器人仍有无法消除的障碍，比如人际沟通障碍，它们很难与人类情感共鸣。”M吃力地转身背对Bond，从琳琅满目的架子上取下一瓶伯爵茶风味润滑油，拧开瓶盖皱眉闻了闻，确定没有变质后倒进嘴中，机械喉咙发出一阵让人寒颤的摩擦声。M再开口时声音变得顺滑，像他还作为人类时的声音。  
“哨兵们呢？”  
“我觉得派出一位非哨兵与向导相关人士有助办案……”  
“我只是想问，为什么是‘我’。”Bond抬高了声音，把电子烟的塑料空壳丢进M办公桌的仿陶瓷小狗的嘴里，小机器人开心地嚼碎垃圾吞入胃中，讨好地对Bond叫唤两声。“你就不能让一个已经退休的老人家安享晚年吗？”  
“请容我提醒您，Bond先生，您目前可怜的退休金不够支付玛莎百货和脱衣舞俱乐部的账单。”Moneypenny小姐的声音从M身后响起，她努力保持微笑，朝Bond推去一叠账单，M哼了一声附和道：“是时候把你的屁股从沙发里移出来了，James。”  
天，这可真是戳到了老观测者的痛处。  
新伦敦最大的观测者组织“MI6鉴证所”已建立超过百年，曾多次被授予维多利亚女王十字勋章，赞许其为维护大英帝国稳定和平做出的卓绝贡献——但是，那都是“曾经”——是“大断电”未将全世界矩阵网络搅得一团糟；是导致世界50%物种灭绝的战争未发生之前；是泰晤士河依然清澈，玫瑰依然肆意生长的“曾经”。  
如今的大英帝国早已分散成星罗棋布的新型都市，大财团与科技公司联手垄断，把英国政府逼得毫无出路。多次核污染与剧烈气候变化后，人们选择在每座城市上空建立防护屏障，小心翼翼地在焦黑土地上吹起一个又一个光洁的肥皂泡，封闭在属于自己的小空间内生活。酒鬼乐园苏格兰高地、文艺青年聚集地凯尔特镇、重金属污染最重但人口最多的伦敦大相径庭，每个地区的人们享受到百年前“独立自主”的新鲜空气，倒也有滋有味。  
到了20年的英格兰庆典假日，备受尊敬的维多利亚女王爆出幕后主使是一位由高自由度学习型人工智能，几名黑客轻而易举地入侵人工智能网络，几只电子蠕虫把女王的大脑吃得一干二净，让原本优雅高贵的英国淑女变成满口粗话的脱衣舞婊子。在新伦敦建立的当日，白金汉宫改造为新伦敦最大的夜总会，伦敦塔与大本钟重修计划由WestN公司负责，Observer 009收到了一封矜持措辞的“无限期休假”通知书。  
观测者的工作更像百年前所谓的“间谍与特工”，他们西装革履地游走于五光十色的高级场所，耳蜗里永远塞着连接总部的耳麦，外套和长裙下永远装着小巧的定制手枪。观测者不再受雇于政府或是固定组织，各个大财团都对它们有所资助，偶尔接一些民间案子，与警方合作破获连环杀人案也是常事。就像某一任代号M的老夫人所说：这是行走于阴影的时代，而暗杀是一门永远不会过时，也永远不会贬值的职业。  
现代的观测者既需要扣下扳机，也需要查明是谁扣下扳机，阴谋和暗算永远在霓虹灯照不到的角落滋生，肾上腺素和多巴胺永远在腐烂呆滞的人群中弥漫。  
但作为普通人，成为观测者并不是一个轻松的活计。且不提层出不迭的新型犯罪手法，矩阵网络把犯罪由延伸到了虚拟层面，仅派出观测者往往一无所获。量产的廉价机器人，还有每隔十天就换一代的人造身体零件都在步步侵入普通人生活：没有人会拒绝透视眼或外接骨骼。和普通人生活在一起的哨兵和向导则是天生就“高人一等”的天才们。哨兵拥有超越普通人的体能，向导拥有深刻共情力。“优秀的哨兵甚至可以一人成军”可不是笑话，Bond曾亲眼见过被苏格兰场抓获的哨兵，那更像一头野兽。“哨兵或向导”观测者是各个鉴证所的抢手货，每当观测者同行相遇时，一位哨兵或向导总能引起更多关注，获得更高薪水，或者轻易跳槽的好机会。  
即使所有人都清楚，失控的哨兵能造成不小威胁，共情能力太强的向导就是小哭包，可聘用哨兵和向导的利益远高于从头培养普通人——当他们失控的时候，打一针镇定剂也和任由摆弄的普通人无异。  
MI6鉴证所是极少数还留有普通人观测者的机构，隔壁的MI5鉴证所早就在前年把所有外勤人员换成机器人，迈克罗夫特美名其曰是“减少人员伤亡”（谁他妈都知道是裁员的借口）。醉醺醺的Observer 009在小酒馆与Bond庆祝自己退休后的无限休假，这个把大半辈子都交给英格兰的灰眼睛哨兵喝得烂醉。他打了个酒嗝，说：“我们终于有一天会被淘汰，Observer 007，希望你还能留着这个代号久一点。”Bond挑了挑眉，只是给009又倒了一杯威士忌，把老友灌得更醉。  
Bond前往约克城的那天是难得的晴天。他挤在不舒服的经济舱座位上，点开面前的悬浮屏阅读当日新闻打发时间。飞机在深夜起飞，窗外开始飘起细碎的雪，泛着飞机指示灯的蓝光。他戴上耳塞和眼罩，旁边的位置上仍然传来人造机械手敲打键盘的声音，却不让人心烦，甚至有些过分熟悉。


	2. Chapter 2

//start a transaction  
//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode= "LostTheDeepNetwork"  
loadList = [  
{"spot": "Q" : "./unknown"}  
Spot: Q(19，12， 2036)  
新伦敦带有铝铁味的灰色雪似乎怎么也下不完，Observer 007悠闲地看着街边两位裹着粉色大衣和紫色西装的男女争抢同一个遮雨棚的停车位，二人都不愿意让M&M宝蓝色跑车落上重腐蚀性灰雪。MI6鉴证所的James Bond先生永远不会为停车位烦恼，他的阿斯顿马丁总能安稳地停在私人车库或五星级停车场内，停靠期间会有清洁机器人擦洗抛光，确保主人将银色悬浮车开上公路时都能收获一大片歆羡目光。  
而这些紧张停车位是需要提前预定的，满世界跑得焦头烂额的观测者先生当然无暇预定车位的小事情，他所有的后勤工作都由同鉴证所的Q支部分担完成。大到外勤任务武器设计与生产，小到定下Aidan Inn的高档包间，这个隐匿在伦敦地下的12人支部都能悉数完成。Q支部完全不介意被其他同事称为“观测者的保姆”或是“蜗居地下的性无能宅男”，因为他们拿出的功绩完全能轻而易举跃到全球科技树顶端，抬抬眼皮就能黑掉半个新伦敦的矩阵网络系统。除每一任M之外，没人知道Q支部的员工们来自哪里，为何被招募进入MI6。有人从风言风语中猜到员工有前任黑客、黑白均沾的哨兵、实打实的机器人，没人能切实猜到Q支部头子的身份。  
Bond进入MI6的23年遇到过17位截然不同的Q支部头子，他们永远都只有一个名字——Q，仿佛整个支部就是因为他们而建。一周前退休的Q博士在位最久，也是最年迈的，Bond几乎能做他的儿子。老年Q博士的维也纳音乐之旅终止在失事客机上，留下数不清的未完成工作。  
最新任Q博士在客机失事16分钟后接任，7小时内整理安排好前任的烂摊子，还同时接下空缺三年的观测者心理治疗师岗位。三天后，M拿着最新任Q博士撰写的《MI6鉴证所2037年规划书》，将隔壁MI5鉴证所的迈克罗夫特杀得片甲不留，得到一大笔供00系列观测者造作的任务基金。  
再一周后，从孟买刚落地的Bond只来得及换一套新西装，喷些浓香水让他闻起来不那么像一颗硫磺炸弹。他双手扣上西服外套第二颗扣子，生物扫描系统刷过男人疲惫的蓝眼睛，轻轻为MI6鉴证所的王牌观测者打开Q支部大门。  
“Observer 007，你好，我是你新的军需官兼后勤助理以及心理治疗师，请叫我Q。”  
流畅的打字声和青年平稳略快的语音一齐扑向刚走进屋的James Bond，Bond从未见过这么乏味的地方：上一任Q博士留下的好玩小装备和试验台都不见，四周都是空无一物的素灰色墙壁，房顶灯光将宽敞空间的每一寸地皮照得一览无遗，几乎到刺眼的地步。五米高的巨大地下空间里只放一张桌子，青绿色的三米长悬浮屏是整个空间里唯一的彩色，半透明屏幕后面的人影就像巨物前的迷你甲虫。  
Bond只能通过声音和略略一望看出Q是个青年，他在过于空旷的Q支部站了足足三分钟，依然没有等到青年起身迎接，甚至连一张悬浮扶手椅都没给他叫来。藏在巨大悬浮屏后面的青年没说第二句话，持续快速敲打让观测者烦心的机械键盘，“嘎啦嘎啦”声音像猫头鹰啃着硬坚果——MI6鉴证所的王牌观测者007号可没受过这样的待遇。  
“MI6已经穷到要找一个大学生兼任三职吗？小子，听我句劝，在你没被这个鬼地方搞得精神压力过大激素紊乱代谢失常之前，赶紧——”  
“请叫我Q，Observer 007.”Q坐在原位一动不动地说，用下一串更快速的打字声填补两人之前的尴尬。Bond继续上前几步，哼了一声抖抖肩，想从体型上施加压力，满满一副迎战姿势。但他在拉近的几步之内感到强烈的压迫感，趁着悬浮屏的荧绿色光芒透进男人全身上下，Bond除了叫他的名字外别无选择。  
“Q……”Bond从牙缝里挤出这个字母，就在他挤出声音的一瞬，Bond脚下升起一张柔软的皮质座椅，恰到好处地接住他紧绷的屁股，扶手凹槽里已经摆上冰威士忌。Bond肩头被点了两下，优雅的白色手型机械臂张开手掌，温和地让观测者贴上手掌进行快速体检。左边墙壁随之打开，自动传送带伸到Bond面前，徐徐吐出装备盒子和黑色任务手环。  
——原来“Q”是启动房间招待机器人的语音指令。  
“已收到体检报告，第一次心理治疗时间将会发送至手环。你可以喝完威士忌再走，请记得任务后完整归还装备。”Q说，仍然没从悬浮屏后现身，仍然没有停止敲打键盘。  
Bond除了卷起装备走人，想不出“如何气势十足地回敬Q的冷淡迎接”，他伸手在威士忌杯口划了一圈，隔着悬浮屏抬高声调对Q说：“如果你想请一个人喝酒，请直视他的眼睛。”  
Q终于停下了敲打键盘，也第一次对Bond露出他的五官面容——他比Bond预判的还要年轻，不超过25岁，满脑袋绿棕色卷发（荧光显示屏让发色失真，Bond觉得应该是深棕），还有一副蠢到可笑的大号黑框眼镜。  
“我很忙，James Bond。”  
当然，他也只为Bond停止工作三秒钟，绿色眼睛让Bond凝视三秒钟。Q继续低头打字，再也没有抬头看Bond一眼。  
James Bond用五百块新币打赌，他绝对会让这小子在三天内辞职。  
  
“打赌？这会是你职业生涯中最蠢的事情，007.”在迈特利尔环形酒店贵宾室等待接应的Observer 009号说，嗤笑了一声给身边同伴推一杯特调威士忌。“我不会和你打赌，特别是有关Q的事情。五百块新币足够去纽约旅游半个月。”  
“只是一个奶毛都没剃尽的新上任军需官，他不可能承受MI6的工作压力，更何况……”  
“更何况你看他不爽，更何况他还是你的心理医生……你他妈的根本不需要心理医生。”老朋友适时地接上Bond的话，眨眨深灰色的眼睛表示“我都懂”。Observer 009是一位哨兵，大多数哨兵都是直来直去不近人情的家伙，但他与Bond一起加入MI6，共事二十年合作过各式各样的任务，作为普通人007的好酒友看穿对方显而易见的想法并不难。  
Bond没有端起酒杯，白天的相遇着实让他没什么胃口，手调非合成威士忌也不行。他皱紧眉头耸耸肩，从手环上调出悬浮屏显示Q的基本资料。这位军需官的在登记资料和观测者们一样精简，资料中只有代号、工作部门、内部联系方式，左上角证件照的青年头发难得打理整齐，服帖在头上让他看起来更温顺也更呆板。Q抿着嘴唇，扯出一条平静的直线，黑色框架眼镜压在鼻梁上。像他这样的青年早就应该换上彩片隐形眼睛，或者KenKoo公司限量款人造透视眼球。Q选择的框架近视眼镜也许是个标新立异的装饰品，或是刻意掩盖目光的道具。  
尽管悬浮屏展开在Bond眼前，他与画面中的Q平视，可Bond仍然感觉青年在由上往下地扫视自己，似乎是他与生俱来的姿态。Bond要在外勤任务中把自己的后背交给军需官Q，他还要接受该死（且无用）的心理治疗，朝一个陌生人再次袒露内心。  
“不管怎么说，小孩交给你的新武器可不错吧？004第二天就向Q提交申请要一把量身定制手枪。”009喝完了自己的酒，哨兵看了两眼Q的证件照说：“你总得尝试点新东西，朋友。”  
009说得对，就算Q的第一印象恼人，且让Bond难堪（连语音启动都不知道的老人家，Bond甚至猜到了Q支部的年轻人会如何议论自己），他必须承认装备盒中的瓦尔特PPK让他爱不释手。指纹解锁枪柄已不是新鲜发明，但Q给他的这把完全契合Bond的手形，握力，射击姿势，不像标配枪一样硌手。Bond不知道Q怎样让PPK重量减轻十克，且性能依旧良好；但他知道Q独家的变温软垫让每一次射击成为享受。和另一件小巧的袖口无线电发射器一样，它们不只是武器或装备，而更有吸引人，想要迫切让人使用。  
Bond又想起了Q抬头三秒望向他的眼神，扶手凹槽里的威士忌，契合手形的瓦尔特PPK——Q必然掌握了James Bond的全部资料，Bond对他还是一无所知。Q明确地叫出“James Bond”，若算是作为礼节问候，Observer 007还不知道Q的名字。  
Observer 009喝完睡前酒，回到房间准备次日任务，Bond独自坐在吧台前，手指在威士忌杯口划了一圈，干涩而刺耳。迈特利尔环形酒店落地窗外，零星亮起的霓虹灯在黑色城市中不甚明亮。  
这座即将兴起的西海岸城市还未铺平公路和悬浮车道，高档酒店已经大张旗鼓地竖起。洁净的玻璃窗倒映着这些施工中摩天大厦的身影，六边形的玻璃映着对面一座即将封顶的1867层双子塔，而双子塔尚未清洗的脏玻璃透着左手边一天内堆了三十层的金色大厦。  
他竟然有些期待Q博士的第一次心理治疗。


	3. Chapter 3

//start a transaction  
//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode= "LostTheDeepNetwork"  
loadList = [  
{"spot": "O" : "./unknown"}  
Spot: O(21，12， 2050)

Moneypenny提前为邦德定了酒店，与其说是“酒店”不如说就是一个勉强能让邦德伸开腿的胶囊房，前台接待机器人抬起头，充当眼睛的扫码器平淡地扫过邦德的黑色手环，手环显示屏上多出一个金色的开锁键，电子女声吐出“3020E，一位男客”，低下头继续修理电线外露的机械手臂。  
邦德从床铺上滚起来，弓着背绕过包含超声波淋浴器的狭长浴室，躲开再矮两厘米就能戳进眼睛的横梁，贴在不过20英寸的小窗户前往外看：助理小姐定的廉价住宿没有一处优点，除了它就坐落于约克警局（YKPD）的对街，邦德不费吹灰之力就能看清每一辆停在警局门口的悬浮车。可放在Observer 007还在职的日子里，后勤军需官们早会整理好人车流量记录报告，邦德只需要按计划行事，便捷又快速。  
现在的詹姆斯 邦德不再是正职观测者，自然也享受不到像以前的优渥待遇。M在行前打趣说“让你体验一下私家侦探生活”，邦德完全不理会前上司的假笑，从M办公室离开时可没忘记偷摸一瓶迷你琴酒。  
M那天说得没错，邦德的退休工资的确不够他享受生活，退休的观测者会去特拉法加人才市场找份工作，上帝的宠儿才能被名流富豪选走做保镖。大多数人的简历都经不住第一轮筛选，他们只能待业在家，搬进最便宜的单身公寓，忍受隔壁小青年们糟糕的摇滚乐品味，做着日结杂工混到全身零件报废。  
老上司完全可以选其他年轻人来约克城，或许M把邦德从破沙发里挖出来只是念道旧情，不太想看见自己某一日因为信用卡欠账超额被送进监狱。邦德嚼着两块炸鱼口味能量棒，借着屋外更亮的街道霓虹灯查看案件相关人物和地点：首先要与约克警局的马修·威廉姆斯警长、物证科海泽尔交流案件初步调查详情，之后走访约克城哨兵向导协会“塔”，嫌疑人工作地点SCM基金会。手环的小显示屏还会弹出一些实时短新闻和广告，比如“快投出你的一票！约克城的主人是哨兵向导还是普通人”，“罗斯福大厦171层全新开张，点我预约弹球屋无限游玩”。  
这应该不难，邦德想，运气好的话他能拿着协助办案奖金回去过圣诞节。邦德向左滑走短新闻广告，拨通了威廉姆斯警长的电话，迅速和对方敲定首次会面时间。

“如您所见，这是有关12月17日第九大街命案的全部信息。”马修·威廉姆斯警长搓了搓眼睛，像只没睡醒的树懒在椅子里翻个身。坐在三人圆桌边的另一位女警员熟练操作圆桌显示屏，圆桌上浮现出案发现场场景、还原全部证物位置，连房间中一闪一闪的客厅大灯、轻微的血腥味和呕吐物气味都模拟得十分逼真。  
“约克城哨兵向导协会‘塔’登记哨兵迪伦·凯恩，于12月17日晚八点发现在自己家中死亡，死亡原因是过敏性休克导致的呕吐物倒灌食道，引发窒息。凯恩后脑勺的撞击与餐桌边缘痕迹相吻合，模拟结果显示凯恩是在窒息期间摔倒，导致后脑勺撞击餐桌边缘，并不足以致命。我们的法医部门给出的最终死亡报告是呕吐物窒息，尸检报告显示他有海鲜过敏史，HACCP-9001家用食物复制机提供的当日蛋白质晚餐中含有鱼和虾，是复制机程序错误导致配餐错误。报案人员是凯恩的妻子，约克城哨兵向导协会‘塔’登记向导丝芙兰奇·凯恩，八点是她从SCM基金会下班到家的时间。”女警员平稳流畅地向邦德汇报，她是约克警局物证科的分析师西尔维娅·海泽尔。  
邦德伸手抓住7号证物——一个落在橱柜边的橙色纸杯——他的手径直穿了过去，而纸杯旁边分屏报出它的材质、重量、潘通色号。他拿起纸杯，闻到一股醇香的可可味，和胶囊酒店供应的廉价速溶物不一样。“于2050年生产于DIVAD公司，HACCP-9001复制机产出的咖啡，被害人在死亡前五分钟喝过半杯，没有致命毒药。”海泽尔适时地补充，不殷勤但足够贴心地为邦德解答疑惑。  
“我要去案发现场看看。”十分钟后，邦德说。“这就是案发现场。”海泽尔回应。  
“现场指的是实地，这个单词没有歧义，我认为。”邦德略微抬高语调，想唤起这位像无感情题词机女士的注意，而对方只是耸耸肩，看向她的上司。  
警长揉揉太阳穴靠在椅子上，重重地叹了口气说：“不能，你不能去第九大街。警局没有保留现场，以追查命案出现在居民区会引得闲话。”  
“为什么？”邦德放下纸杯，全息影像在桌面上消失，会面室只剩圆桌和三张椅子，气氛突然变得紧张又压迫。  
“观测者先生，这就是这起案件中最让人头疼，也是我们需要你的原因了。”威廉姆斯警长朝正对面灰色墙壁打响指，透明单向玻璃替换灰色墙壁，会面室另外一半空间显现出来。单向玻璃后是两个分隔开的小房间，左边房间投影一位全息人形，右边房间挤着两位身着灰色西装、头发灰金发白的老年人。  
“左边这位是DIVAD电器公司公关部部长，霍华德先生。右边是约克城哨兵向导协会“塔”的负责人，马库斯先生和派克先生。您可以和他们先聊一聊。”威廉姆斯警长做出“请便”的手势，两边单向玻璃上相应浮现门把手。  
见到这两位来自公司企业的代表人，邦德哼了一声，理解大半为什么约克警局需要一位来自伦敦的观测者——他们三人属于案件的“利益相关人士”，道貌岸然的君子外表下也许是杀害哨兵的真凶，或者警长先生正好是其中一位负责人的行贿对象。

左边的霍华德脸上是显而易见的焦急，邦德故意走向右边，先去问候两位年长者。两位的气质大相径庭，马库斯先生严肃地双臂抱怀靠在椅子上，紧盯着走进房间邦德的每一步；而派克先生身体前倾手搭在桌子上，见到邦德时露出老人温和稳重的微笑。  
“你好，来自新伦敦的观测者先生，我是克里斯托弗·派克，向导部门的负责人。你已经知道12月17日命案的基本信息，有任何细节问题欢迎随时来到‘塔’找我了解，出示这个通行证就可以。”他在邦德面前放了银色名牌，邦德伸手扣下名牌问道：“你怎么看‘今日约克’论坛对于哨兵向导的讨论？76%的网友投票认为约克城的哨兵向导太多了，普通人才应该是城市的主人。”  
“一次网络舆论投票不应该左右你的判断，并且我也是一位向导，邦德先生。”派克看见邦德手环上弹出的悬浮信息，平静地直视邦德眼睛回答。首次套话失败，向导果然如邦德过去了解到那样善于隐藏自己。  
无需邦德偏头看向马库斯，另一位代表直接发言：“类似讨论和近年发生的事件有关，哨兵失控事件在每个城市都有发生，但两年前的向导失控是现在社会氛围的导火索。”马库斯露出个假笑，随意挥手从自己的PPAD传给邦德一份旧新闻报道：2048年7月19日向导L. McCoy于约克城第三大街……  
“哨兵迪伦·凯恩的命案是由于食物复制机程序错误造成的，我不希望再遇到一起向导杀人案。”马库斯坚定不移地对邦德说，来自老人身上的无形压力仿佛死死按住邦德肩膀，“食物复制机程序错误”的字眼像刀子般刻进邦德脑海，在他张嘴答应之前，刀子被人抽走，派克站起来扶住马库斯的肩膀。派克垂眼，从马库斯紧绷的身上划过，两人像是在不动声色之间完成一场交锋博弈。  
“我们希望你查明真相，仅此而已。”派克重新看向邦德，依然平静地说，可邦德确定这个向导帮他挡走一次直逼精神深处的压迫。马库斯没有多说话径直走出房间，观测者点点头，离开两位代表人走向左边隔间。

DIVAD公司代表霍华德使用远程通话与邦德见面，当邦德终于走进房间时，全息投影男人如获重负、连忙起立在邦德对面朝他鞠躬，桌面上多了一个全息投影的黑色皮箱。“邦德先生，你好，我是霍华德。由于我三分钟后还有和KenKoo公司合作会议，长话短说了。”  
霍华德语速很快，全息投影的两片嘴唇开开合合，网络延迟让他的嘴粘成团肉粉色的马赛克。他天花乱坠地讲出HACCP-9001食物复制机的优点、仅三个月销量达到同类型第一名、顾客好评如潮……足足一分半之后霍华德总结性地说：“我们生产的机器没有问题，命案是病毒感染造成的偶然事件。这是我们能拿出的一万元赔偿金，希望受害者的妻子丝芙兰奇·凯恩接受赔偿。”  
“但那个皮箱里能装下的远不止一万元。”邦德说，他再熟悉不过这些企业大亨用于暗地交易的皮箱，装满实打实的硬通货——抗生素或者非种植食品。  
“这是您在调查期间的跑腿费，约克警局一定会采纳你的判断意见。邦德先生，我想您肯定清楚召回大批量产品并对所有消费者进行赔偿是非常昂贵，会让DIVAD公司不堪重负，甚至破产。”霍华德手指敲了敲皮箱，皮笑肉不笑地挑起嘴角。  
“网络舆论由公关部解决，非常干净。您只需要查明‘真相’，皮箱就归你所有。”  
哈，直截了当地收买自己的确比召回一大批产品更便宜，任何一个珍惜羽毛的大公司都不会允许网络上出现半行黑料。邦德不想对这种众所周知的“暗箱操作”做什么评价，拉开椅子径直走出隔间。  
三分钟到了，霍华德先生全息影像从房间内消失，马不停蹄地转去开下一个合作会议。

“所以正如您所见，邦德先生，我们只是想找一位局外人来协助办案。最好是非约克城居民。”透明玻璃重新被灰色墙壁遮盖，会客室又变回狭窄三人空间，威廉姆斯警长终于睡醒，与刚才懒散不同的语气将真实目的生生撕开，袒露在邦德面前。  
“找一位局外人来做替罪羊吗？”邦德也毫不遮掩地说，起身准备离开时海泽尔分析师交给他一套二手PPAD：“已存储所有案件相关信息，结束后请原样归还。”  
“您不需要亲自动手，我保证定案后您能立即返回伦敦，报告中也不会提到詹姆斯 邦德。”威廉姆斯警长从座位上走出，邦德看到他折射银光的仿生下肢，右腿外侧的凸起明显是一把唾手可得的电击棍。警长脸上社交微笑像个引子，卷着邦德陷入约克城的霓虹漩涡。  
“请为我们指明道路，观测者先生。”


	4. Chapter 4

//start a transaction  
//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode= "LostTheDeepNetwork"  
loadList = [  
{"spot": "Q" : "./unknown"}  
Spot: Q(21，12， 2036)

“你来了，请稍等一下，邦德先生。”Q的声音听起来从很远地方传来，邦德推开Q办公室大门的瞬间差点一头撞上横在门前的橙色车骨架，悬在半空的左脚则几乎与两个迷你清洁机器人来个亲密接触。他不是走进五天前一尘不染，只有一面绿色悬浮屏的白色办公室，而像是走进一个车加工车间（燃烧铁架残留的味道让这里更像是车祸现场。）Q戴着一副苍蝇眼睛样式的紫红色护目镜，手里拿着细长喷枪，那护目镜的大小几乎盖住了军需官的半张脸。邦德可不想让自己的手工仿皮西装粘上奇怪液体，收起没落下的脚直接后退，远离办公室大门三步。  
感应门应声合上，十秒后再次打开，车骨架和迷你机器人都消失不见。邦德见过的青绿色悬浮屏立在宽阔的白色办公室之间，和他五天前看到的一模一样。方才所见的“车祸现场”仿佛只是邦德的几秒幻觉，除了Q的眼圈还残留些压痕，表示他确实戴过苍蝇眼睛式的护目镜。  
“下午好，Q。”邦德依然站在悬浮屏几步远的地方，当他念出军需官代号时，优雅的白色手型机械臂从墙壁中伸出，点点邦德肩膀递上符合传统的热红茶，还有蛋白司康块。机械臂同样给Q端上红茶，白色马克杯印着属于军需官的代号，完美贴合年轻人的手掌。Q半靠在长桌边缘大口喝下红茶，满意地放松叹口气，放下马克杯后双手抱怀说：“守时一向是你的好习惯，但守规矩不是，请问我的瓦尔特PPK在哪里，Observer 007？”  
“在深蓝夜总会的机械虎鲨肚子里，它们觉得味道不错。”邦德早就料到军需官会问到遗失装备的问题，他搬出早就准备好的回答，脸上写满遗憾和无能为力。如果军需官需要，邦德还能假惺惺地塌下眉毛，充分展现自己的“认错态度”。  
经验老道的观测者掌握和年轻人打交道的方式，对于军需官Q这种刚上任的年轻新官，针锋相对的争论正中他的下怀，而适当的让步和主动认错能让对方放下戒备，加上幽默的冷笑话绝对能把遗失装备的小账单一笔勾销。  
“我知道了。”Q略有所思地点头，捏起无线笔在悬浮屏一角划勾，镜像文字不难辨认，这是一页装备申请书，军需官每个勾号表示准许申请，申请书来自幸运儿Observer 00——9——而不是007. Q的笔尖划到下一页，直接长按右上角轻松扔进回收箱——这才是属于Observer 007的装备申请书。  
Q根本不给邦德申辩和重新审视装备申请书的机会，关闭悬浮屏在邦德面前叫出两张面对面的悬浮椅，示意对方坐下后直接切入今日正题。白色机械臂举着两枚硬币大的传感器贴片，凑近邦德的太阳穴贴紧。Q翘起腿，十指交叉望着邦德，他的扶手椅上有个亮红色的圆形按钮（应该不是座椅弹射按钮，或者也不是核弹遥控器按钮）。“问答式心理咨询早就被淘汰了，我们现在有更好的。这是融合式造景传感器，可以模拟沉浸式五感体验，瓦肯科学院的情感反馈插件能及时调节你的情绪状态……军需部独家特供。”  
年轻人还是没忍住在最后上扬语调，身体微微前倾鼓励又期待地望着邦德，他不顾邦德嘟囔“听起来像军需部独家小白鼠”的声音，单指敲下红色按钮。

詹姆斯 邦德的四周全黑下来，安静得像空无一人的黑色坟墓，也看不见Q的身影。细长连贯的青绿色光芒由轻到重，由远到近，由高到低地清晰出现在邦德眼前。接着他的四周被陆续照亮，邦德环视四周却根本看不到黑色空间的边界，Q的声音在他耳边响起：“准备接入初始化场景。”  
他“感到”有什么东西正落在自己的脸上，伸手试探却摸不到任何实体，细长连贯的丝状光线出现间断，这才让邦德发现光线是由单个数字组成的连贯数据流，竖向流动时像极了正在下雨。  
邦德只能看着四肢缓慢融化在从天而降的代码雨幕中，被青蓝色的0和1慢慢稀释，变成轻盈而细碎的亮片消失不见。代码雨幕和伦敦的飘雨极像，他恍然间回到粘腻阴湿的清晨年仅十岁的詹姆斯 邦德拉着机器人保姆的冰冷手掌，出现在国王十字车站迎接他的是另外两个浑身暗金色的高级管家机器人，隔着氤氲而升的灰色水汽向他欠身鞠躬，欢迎苏格兰城的邦德到达伦敦。  
雨幕完全浸透后，邦德感觉自己在不断下坠。  
将此时此刻的感觉用“下坠”来简单概括是不准确的，或许还应当加上击碎、撕扯、再生和重塑。他很难描述从人类实体到达矩阵网络空间是何种感受，毕竟他是第一个这样深入虚拟空间。  
下次绝对要让Q换个舒适的进入初始环境方式，邦德暗想着。当他以为自己还要在这个没有尽头的兔子洞里来回颠倒五十次甚至更久时，他的双脚终于触底，身体也被摆正，面前重新出现的是无波无澜的青蓝色空间，周围出现类似Q办公室的白色背景墙，像是从自由空间抵达一个封闭房间。  
邦德浑身赤裸，犹如一个一无所有的鬼魂，毫无重量地降落在这里。他小心地抬脚迈出第一步，一股稍亮的蓝色随着脚尖落地，贴着他的肌肤向外扩散——像涟漪，像声纹，更像某种存诸古老纪元的生物在缓慢呼吸，起伏又落下。  
不可能是生物。邦德快速否定了自己，目光扫视一圈深深呼吸，每一道虚拟墙体在他面前裂开，碎成虚无缥缈的残渣再重新聚合成耸立的六层高塔。脚下的地面载着他上升，接上一条白色台阶，台阶尽头竖着一个卷发青年的身影。邦德活动身体，踩上台阶，余光瞥到几秒前离开的前面一些台阶，它们切换成无限循环的潘诺思阶梯，下沉到看不到尽头的黑色深渊。  
邦德确实“登上”台阶来到高处，但空间高低和方位似乎在Q塑造的虚拟场景中没什么用处。当他和Q站在一起并肩而立，他们似乎又回到起点。青年不着痕迹地松了口气，抿了口马克杯的红茶轻快地对邦德说：“初始化场景成功，2036年12月21日，16时04分，第一次心理治疗。”  
Q没有准备椅子，让邦德忍不住猜想他还为自己准备了什么。青绿色代码雨幕完全消失，邦德抬手摸向右侧墙壁，奇怪的是依然没有实感。  
“第一次治疗我不打算深入提问什么，只是来场半小时放松。你想要什么场景？酒吧、泳池、还是有大胸美女的总统套房？”Q懒洋洋地问邦德，满脸写着“我就知道”和“男人不过如此”。  
“天幕庄园（Skyfall）。”邦德说，他得承认自己不安好心，直接给年轻人抛出一个难题，“我想对我了解透彻的军需官兼心理治疗师一定知道它是什么。”  
Q身侧不停滚动的代码雨停止了零点几秒，他的下巴抬高三度，像终于睡醒的小型猛禽露出钩爪，打了个哈欠。他往前迈了一步，比观测者略矮的军需官俯视着邦德，“我不认为这样的场景有利于你放松。”  
“我坚持模拟天幕庄园的场景，没有人会不喜欢秋天的苏格兰城。”  
“如果你坚持的话……请吧。”Q打了个响指，灰色和暗棕色的硬土丘陵从他们的脚下延伸而去，“下次要挑战我的话，请换个更难的题目，007.”  
半小时放松时邦德只是顺着山脉边缘散步，Q跟在他身后三步远的地方，手中始终没有放下马克杯，导致邦德怀疑那杯红茶是不是无限续杯，或者Q只是喝一两口装装样子。  
当邦德站定在一片小池塘前面，眯眼望着水面上极其逼真的流云倒影，他感到那些流云顺着冰冷潮湿的空气穿过自己的身体，裹着棕橙和灰蓝色的废弃砖块堆砌在自己眼前。  
他从稀稀拉拉的黑色钢筋中闻到了古老发酸的威士忌味道，他从关门大吉的手工酒窖中听到了猫头鹰诡异的呼唤声，他从显而易见的虚拟世界中找到了些许快要被忘记的现实故事。  
邦德无从得知Q从何处如此了解苏格兰城，这座比年轻的军需官年老五十年的破旧城市。他以为Q应该是热衷新鲜事物、喜欢在机器人酒保之间大肆谈论人工智能的年轻人，但Q说不定会比此前的任何一任军需官都更了解邦德。  
“干得不错，搭档。”邦德转头对Q说，Q隔了好一会才抬起头，别扭地咳嗽了一声，恢复他脸上常见的那种笑容。  
“希望以后可以合作愉快，2036年12月21日，16时04分，第一次心理治疗结束。”  
邦德的眼前从明到暗，光亮再次恢复时他依然坐在躺椅上，Q坐在他的对面，马克杯里升腾着红茶热气。Q手边的无线笔自动悬浮起来，消息提示音表明他又有了新的任务，Q抱歉地朝邦德笑了一下，敞开的办公室大门是个明显的送客信号。  
“下次再见，詹姆斯 邦德。”

：Alex，Alex？你还好吗：灰色猫头鹰在邦德关上门离开瞬间飞出，急忙扑扇着翅膀落在Q的膝盖上。它温柔地咕咕叫着，爪子收在蓬松丰满的胸羽下，蹲在年轻人冰冷的膝盖上给予温暖。它的向导状态并不好，Q的自制力只够他冷静地目送邦德离开，要不是有椅子支撑他，Q早就变成一摊散在地上的骨架。  
“暂时还活着。”Q颤抖的手完全拿不起面前的马克杯，他低低喊了一声，打气似地强迫自己抬起头、举起杯子、咽下一口温热的红茶勾兑向导镇定剂。  
：你明天必须请假，不提你的哨兵和向导同事，路上随便一个普通人都会发现你状态很糟：  
“我早就打算请假了，因为刚刚想到一套新的模拟场景参数设置，明天可以试试……”  
：闭嘴，躺平，现在！要不然我就去你的精神图景里捣乱：  
Q撑着额头，抿着嘴严肃盯着猫头鹰同样严肃的鲜绿色眼睛，精神动物灰林枭的瞳仁收缩，浑身羽毛微微蓬起全然一副猛禽的恐吓模样。向导败下阵来，叹了口气摊手表示投降。每次服侍邦德的白色机械臂绕到Q的背后，把他正坐的椅子拉平变成一张单人床，上面自动浮出记忆枕和毛毯。Q呻吟了一声躺平说：“为什么我的精神动物这么烦人。”  
：你也半斤八两。以及我很好奇那位观测者帅哥什么时候摔门走人，他是唯一一个能与你对话超过十句的人：  
“也许因为他是我见过脸皮最厚的男人。”毯子堆里的Q比了个“打住”的手势，侧脸露出一只绿眼睛，狡黠地眨眨眼对趴在枕头边上的θ说：“测试完全成功前，我不会轻易放走邦德。”  
：努力去留住他吧，男孩，我很确定他不是那种眷恋热被窝的男人：  
“而我也不是热衷袒露身体的人。”办公室的灯光自动变暗，给精疲力尽的向导Q营造出午后小憩环境。


	5. Chapter 5

//start a transaction  
//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode= "LostTheDeepNetwork"  
loadList = [  
{"spot": "Q" : "./unknown"}  
Spot: O(22，12，2050)  
  
邦德决定先去与案件中的当事人丝芙兰奇·凯恩女士见面。无人驾驶出租车将他带到约克城哨兵与向导协会门口，这座银灰色的冷峻高耸建筑果然和它的名字一样——塔——从周围五光十色的药店和义肢店中脱颖而出，像个无聊又呆板的年迈老家伙，努力支撑自己站直挺立在叫嚣的年轻人群之间。  
入口处的扫描仪识别派克交给邦德的介绍名片，认证许可通过后打开透亮大门。他一走进大厅差点撞上一对紧挨着的小情侣，男孩的“抱歉先生！”声很大也很不标准，他的女伴灵巧地从邦德右边擦过，丝毫没有碰到邦德。  
清晨九点的大厅充满来往走动的人，他们之中30岁以下的年轻人居多，基本都成双成对地进入走出大楼。邦德努力不让自己多看几眼那些对着空气说话的人：詹姆斯 邦德，他们是哨兵和向导，与普通人看不见的精神动物对话没什么新奇的。  
一楼咨询台前挤着好些人，邦德排队的十几分钟里频繁看到身着黑色紧身衣的持械四人小队进进出出，面容焦急、单耳无线耳机闪烁不停提醒来电、抱着大摞零件盒子的工程师，甚至还有一个半身浸血的绿头发青年冲进大厅，跌倒在地上被两个医疗机器人迅速拖走。  
邦德早有听闻哨兵与向导的业务范围广泛，从负责警局或企业安保，到对付跨区跨城的恐怖威胁，向导则加入医院、诊所、鉴证所……事实上，大部分哨兵和向导都和普通人工作相同，只是会在类似工会组织的“塔”同时兼职，“塔”能在哨兵和向导遇到困难时给予更专业的帮助，而组织内人员也会参与相关事务。  
终于排到他时，邦德见到头发一半粉色一半浅蓝的接待员感到骤然安心，长时间等待的焦躁在她的职业微笑中消失。前台放置的香薰喷雾机让邦德正经刻板的质问都缓和一些，她耐心听完邦德来由，划出一个圆球引路仪，指示他前往18楼住院部。  
  
住院部比起人来人往的前台平静不少，装饰收音软材料的白色墙壁、全息影像的阔叶植物还有模拟明媚清晨的天花板都让人心情甚好。  
“邦德先生，很抱歉，你暂时还不能与丝芙兰奇·凯恩女士见面。”负责接待的护士长夏佩尔面露难色地说，没等邦德发问她先拿出凯恩的病例，带他来到明亮走廊的病房之间，将一扇浅绿色窗户调成透明，让邦德清楚看到病房中央的患者。  
“她生病还未痊愈？我记得凯恩没有在命案中没有受伤。”邦德回想昨日看到的案件报告，有些怀疑地看着病房内的人。  
“她不可能痊愈了，邦德先生。”夏佩尔轻声说，给邦德递上一副金边眼镜。“这是帮助普通人看到哨兵和向导精神动物的眼镜，您看。”  
护士伸手指向白色床褥上凹陷处，邦德肯定他在戴眼镜之前那儿还一无所有——而戴上眼镜后白色床铺上赫然卧着一只暗蓝色的蜥蜴，源源不断的紫红色血液正从它的断尾处流出，却没有染红白色床铺。短发女人双目紧闭平躺在床上，床头柜的医疗仪器显示她的生命体征完全正常，但随着她轻微呼吸的每一次，邦德仿佛“感受”到她的生命正随着蓝色蜥蜴的血液一样流失。  
“凯恩女士的精神动物是蓝尾蝘蜓，她的结合哨兵完全丧失生命体征后，向导凯恩女士的精神动物出现断尾现象，且经过医生尝试后仍不能复原精神动物。”  
“我知道精神动物算是哨兵和向导的投射，不能复原的蓝蜥蜴代表她本人也会不停……流血？”邦德努力将两个自己不熟悉的概念联系起来，由他自己说出的推断都引人发笑——第一，如今的现实世界不存在活生生的动物；第二，正常人类不会被动物投射。哨兵和向导本身就是邦德不甚了解的领域，当他此时第一次见到“活着的”精神动物时，此前的刻板印象可能要纷纷推翻。  
夏佩尔护士耐心地对邦德解释：“您或许了解过，结合后的哨兵和向导产生紧密的精神链接，会分享彼此的精神图景，共享感受和情感，互相扶持共同生活。当哨兵或向导一方死亡时，精神链接被生硬切断的痛苦近似撕裂整个人，共享的精神图景破碎坍塌或完全毁灭，精神动物形体也会出现明显变化。打比方来说，就像您身处温暖阳光身体却永远有一半寒冷如冰窖，动弹不得也毫无温度，浇热水和保温都不能让你重新暖和起来。存活的一方只能保持尚且喘息的状态，大部分人会因为无法承受痛苦短时间后死亡。能独自活下来的哨兵向导……很少。”  
“也许凯恩女士可以再找一位哨兵结合？”  
“哨兵和向导都是独一无二的，他们无法再对第二个人说‘爱’。”  
撕裂精神图景的解释听起来怪诞又可怕，邦德想，但也十分符合大众印象中“罗曼蒂克般的哨兵与向导结合”的悲惨结局。  
直到21世纪50年代，罗曼蒂克的爱情故事仍然是普罗大众的心头好。当你经历了一整天的疲惫工作，饱受上司的整日咆哮和操作系统无休止bug后，没有什么能比爱人温暖、真实、非人造的怀抱更让人放松——并且你全然信任着对方，清楚地知道他/她是专属你一人的爱人，永远不会背叛你，永远不会伤害你——因为分离的代价是死亡，没有人愿意面对死亡。  
“凯恩女士是一位坚强的人，她仍在昏迷中，但精神动物保持几乎完整形态，医师检查后发现精神图景并未完全毁灭，她有希望能撑下来。”夏佩尔低落地说，合上单向玻璃的百叶窗停止探视。  
“我仍然有些案件相关疑问想要当面询问她。”  
“等她醒来后我会立刻通知您。”  
邦德嘟囔了一声“祝她好运”，跟着圆球引路仪回到大厅，离开“塔”。  
  
在“塔”碰壁的霉运似乎一路带到了邦德的整天行程，天气一向温和的北美西部今日突降大暴雨，悬浮出租车全部满员，轻轨列车也挤得像沙丁鱼罐头。当他套着一身皱巴巴饱含各种体臭味的崭新西装走进约克警局时，昨日面无表情的海泽尔分析师今日终于变了个表情。  
“您要看……故障食物复制机HACCP-9001的后台程序？”她皱着眉毛带领邦德与警局程序员见面，满脸都是“我可不指望古板英国佬能看懂”的表情。海泽尔分析师把男人丢进机房后立刻转身离开，落荒而逃似的。  
约克警局信息部不算宽敞，节省空间的小房间包含服务器机房和办公室，像邦德身材的人稍微一转身就能撞倒一排硬盘架子，和MI6鉴证所的大办公室截然不同。因此他只能低头半弓着背，双手插兜紧缩着站在程序员分析师身后，看着侏儒身高的光头女孩手指上下翻飞，调出故障食物复制机的后台程序。  
“喏，您请看吧。”女孩脆生生地说，安在脑后的一对金色机械眼打量邦德，趁着机房红色和绿色亮灯诡异又奇怪。“我和另一位程序员检查不出任何异样，推测是病毒生效后开启自我删除程序，没有留下任何痕迹。”  
她推了个滑轮给邦德，方便他上下滑动屏幕。复杂的多层次耦合程序在邦德面前滑动，只滑过三行就让他眼皮直跳，脑壳深处隐隐作痛——詹姆斯 邦德的剑桥学习、皇家海军服役和MI6鉴证所训练经历中绝对不包括识别程序和找出程序中bug。  
邦德只是照惯例地查看每一件证物，特别是昨日DIVAD公司强调想要推辞机械故障，愈发促进邦德再刨根问底。詹姆斯 邦德自诩不是“正义感”强的人，他并非看不惯大财团的大肆敛财和推卸责任，他也不是对可怜向导的悲惨遭遇万分同情。也许是昨日克里斯托弗·派克先生对真相的坚定，点明邦德埋在工作责任感下面，微不足道的，作为人类固有的好奇心。  
程序批注帮助邦德理解每一部分用途，但细节内容他仍然看不懂。当邦德觉得自己完全就是在浪费时间，准备老老实实承认他确实不擅长，也找不出什么有用证据时，批注“#晚餐设置”部分的代码轻轻戳了一下他的敏感突触——“它们不通顺，且被加密了。”邦德脱口而出，程序员分析师后脑勺两颗金眼睛瞪大了望着他。  
“您说……什么？通顺？”她迷惑地问，没人会用“通顺”这样形容文学的语言来形容代码，代码只会分为正确和错误。  
“它们读起来不一样，写这部分的作者和其他作者不是同一人。单独提取出来，试试浮点数加密的逆向算法破译。”  
“多态浮点加密的密码可能是数字、字母、线性轨迹，我们不知道密码是什么。”分析师来了兴趣，立刻提取出来放在空白文档内，光标悬停在开头等着邦德的指示。  
十二年前的唯一次近距离接触程序编译在邦德眼前浮现，他的身边站着多态浮点加密法的创造者，青绿色悬浮屏上落下代码，代码每一秒都在变化，像不停变换的魔方，组合出截然不同的动态图形。操控键盘的青年很焦急，整个MI6鉴证所都在期待他的结果，他头一次在邦德面前紧张不安——  
接着，邦德看到一闪而过的Marble Arch，以它为密码破译出病毒程序预示伦敦地下铁爆炸。青年停下敲机械键盘，休息略微抽筋的手指，抬头望向邦德——  
“谢谢，詹姆斯。”  
“试试约克城轻轨线路拓扑结构为密码。”  
程序员分析师照做，拓扑结构文件像丢进水池的石子，激起层层涟漪。编译程序皱缩再扩展，约克城轻轨线路展现在他们眼前，闪烁“Magenta”的一个站点尤为突兀。  
“你怎么会知道密码。”分析师惊讶地问，同时怀疑邦德是否与案件联系紧密。“遇到过相同情况，多谢你的破译。”他说，把“我其实认识过多态浮点加密法本人”咽回肚子。  
邦德立刻离开机房，尽管他还不知道Magenta是什么，但调查算是有了点新方向。  
  
在线搜索Magenta相关词条有上百万，完全让邦德无从下手。单人间内解决中餐馆外卖后邦德仍有些烦闷，但他不准备继续挤公共交通工具展开夜晚调查。他走出两个街区，选了一条人最少、不用肩并肩行走的巷子一头钻进去，期待能遇到小酒馆或是能振奋精神的地方——面前出现蓝紫色的氖气灯招牌Tequila，背景板上悬浮橙色星云。  
“欢迎光临，喝点什么？”邦德没想到还能在约克城听到熟悉的苏格兰口音，他坐定在吧台前的小桌，深蓝色漂浮星空的桌面立刻亮出酒水单。他没看一眼，对伸出八条机械臂的调酒师（也许还兼任老板）熟练地说：“马丁尼，要摇制，不要搅拌（Shaken, not stirred）。”  
调酒师那条已经亮出细长搅拌勺的机械臂停顿住了。略微秃顶，看起来比邦德年轻不了多少的苏格兰男人眼睛微微睁大，自己的手接过机械臂手中的调酒杯，胸有成竹地对邦德说：“伦敦人（London）。”  
“我就当是夸奖了。”邦德浅笑说，手环对着扫码器付费时多点了十块消费。调酒师摇晃片刻后把马蒂尼倒入锥形冰杯，在顾客面前放下酒杯的同时，两条机械臂远远地伸到大冰柜里拿一瓶青柠淡啤酒，丢给刚走进酒馆的一位黑发青年，显然是熟客。  
又是一个亚洲人面孔，是他来到约克城遇到的第三十个亚裔人了，他从未在新伦敦见过这么高浓度的“黑色头发”，邦德发誓他来约克城两天内见过的亚洲人比他过去半辈子见到的都要多。  
鸡尾酒的味道不错，邦德放下大半工作状态的警惕心，开始享受这杯够劲儿的马丁尼。他漫无目的，第一次好好观察约克城中生活的普通人们，视线从落地窗外的金色高楼飘到酒吧里婀娜多姿的高马尾女服务生；从顶到天花板的酒柜飘到酒吧老板忙个不停的八条机械臂，以及——他本人双手敲打的机械键盘。  
30年代使用机械键盘的人算是复古，50年代使用机械键盘的人可有些不寻常。肯定是两天内接触太多和“编程技术”相关的事务，再加上Magenta仍未解开，邦德往吧台前靠了靠，不假思索地提问：“抱歉，我想请问一下，一位朋友约我在Magenta轻轨站见面，可我在地图上没有这一站。”  
老板继续敲打键盘，随口反问：“您这位朋友是做什么的？”  
“他在研究多态浮点加密法。”  
对方停止敲打键盘，甚至连正在调酒的三条机械臂也暂停活动。邦德内心窃喜误打误撞居然问到了点子上，准备靠得更近，多支付些小费来打开对方话匣。而短暂十几秒后老板再次开始打字，抬头望着邦德的眼神不再随性悠闲。  
“有一家新开的夜总会叫深蓝（Cyaline），我觉得那儿更适合你和你的朋友。”  
“多谢，朋友。”邦德已经在便携平板上搜出“Cyaline-Magenta”相关词条，紧挨轻轨站的情趣用品小店也许就是目的地。营业时间显示小店凌晨两点下班，时间刚过九点，邦德还有一整个深夜可以挥霍。


	6. Chapter 6

//start a transaction  
//settingsDWG.UnitZoneSettings.CoordinateSystemCode= "LostTheDeepNetwork"  
loadList = [  
{"spot": "Q" : "./unknown"}  
Spot: Q(10，2，2037)  
  
他们的第二次心理治疗是在英国国立美术馆，当然，是Q模拟的英国国立美术馆。这次的心理治疗师Q终于有了治疗师的样子，没有戴怪异护目镜和塑料手套，也没拿着喷枪或双手敲打机械键盘。他和邦德并肩在美术馆缓步行走，身边悬停于便携平板上的无线笔偶尔记录。  
话题的开端是“新伦敦已经五天没有下雨”，邦德耸耸肩说“干燥环境对我的阿斯顿马丁更好，高硫暴雨会增加Q支部的负担”。  
“劳您费心，比起保养高硫暴雨后的悬浮车，制造不符合本部气质的爆炸钢笔可能更让人费心。”Q往邦德前方走了两步，微微偏头好奇地观察邦德的反应。此前两次会面后，Q每个略带讽刺和挑衅的语句能堵住邦德巧舌如簧的嘴，对方会露出一副看起来不在乎但本人确实哑口无言的……吃瘪表情。  
就像每一只狩猎猛禽都热衷于挑战行动快速的猎物，Q也热衷于在有限时间内挑战还未尝试过的困难事情。即使Q也负责其他00号观测者的心理治疗，但对于他们Q只需要调些含镇定素的美味奶昔、和着舒缓放松的交响乐对着《心理指导提问手册》挨个询问，那些00号观测者基本都能自己排解。  
然而007号詹姆斯 邦德值得Q多花些时间。自从Q第一次见到observer 007的个人档案，比起“苏格兰城的最后流亡者、由机器人抚养长大、剑桥历史文化学院毕业、最后一任皇家海军服役经历、MI6鉴证所0次任务失败记录”，一头短而粗砺金发的邦德透过深色悬浮屏望着Q。跨越两个剧变时代，长达三十年的训练执勤，在詹姆斯 邦德脸上刻下属于中年人的浅皱纹，在衬衣前襟绷出略紧的皱褶，在他过于靛蓝的眼睛里沉淀古老伦敦城的阴影。  
即使Q不擅长和人打交道，向导下意识四散的精神力量让他第一次便窥到对方内心深处一角，邦德本人比他档案中所写的藏有更多秘密。observer 007也许不是体能最强，最擅长交际，或是最能忍耐的，但他一定是带着最多故事，也最值得Q挑战的。  
  
邦德没有继续回应Q的话，在走廊右侧的岩间圣母前方停留几秒，草草扫了几眼目光移向花瓶中的十五枝向日葵。  
“如果只是你来我往，毫无边际的讽刺对话，Q，我想没有必要浪费彼此的时间。”邦德的语调骤然升高，冷冰冰地说 ，“M‘认为’我需要心理辅导，综合体检显示我全身上下糟得要命，我们都知道这玩意根本不靠谱……”  
邦德随手捞起一把挂在墙壁上的李-恩菲尔德式步枪，身手矫健地抡圆它打飞一具无头陶瓷雕像。  
“威尼斯的任务并不全是你的错。”Q不急不缓地打断了他，邦德放下老旧步枪，立在原地一动不动。  
啊哈，他早就预料到了，这块崎岖的结痂伤疤早有一天会被再次揭开。Q不是第一个对他提起“威尼斯”的人，只是邦德无法预料Q会撒一把盐、或是滴一剂愈合胶。  
威尼斯任务是二十天前结束的，前往“大运河”赌场协助安保、完成不留痕迹的刺杀轻而易举，可遇到维斯帕女士则是詹姆斯 邦德意料之外。她悄无声息地出现在邦德的视野里，他难得一见地在陌生女人身上袒露真心；她不顾一切地用向导精神力治愈濒临崩溃的詹姆斯，他尽其所能双臂包裹四肢冰凉的女向导。  
向导维斯帕是Observer 007的唯一一次任务失误，她从邦德脑子里挖到MI6的秘密，却未料到自己已深陷牢笼。“虽然你看不见向导的精神图景，但我的精神图景是绿色小河，詹姆斯，哨兵和向导只会对唯一挚爱袒露精神图景。”  
维斯帕推开邦德，代替他跌入黑色的威尼斯小河，她最后喊出的话是“你不该插手哨兵和向导的事情”，而邦德只能看着女人碧绿如河水的眼睛被浓腐蚀性污水吞没。  
“操控向导维斯帕骗取消息的是非正规组织，组织头目为哨兵席尔瓦。非正规组织和正规化哨兵向导组织‘塔’之间也有纠葛，即使是MI6鉴证所也要避免插手，所以M没有责备你的任务失败。”Q简单地说，右边玻璃展柜中摊开的手抄经书原本内容变换，浮现出关于维斯帕与席尔瓦的调查报告。  
邦德和Q一左一右贴在玻璃展柜上，浏览仿羊皮纸表面文字内容，安静端详就像参观美术馆的普通游客。关于向导维斯帕的一生就这样毫无感情地打印在他的面前，证件照上的年轻维斯帕对他们浅笑着，呼之欲出的墨绿色眼睛像在问好。  
“你爱过她。”Q对邦德说。  
“是的。”  
“她背叛过你。”  
“是的。”  
“任何人都做不到和当事人感同身受，我不会说‘我很理解你的感受’，‘没关系，詹姆斯，你可以熬过去’。”青年挥手合上了维斯帕的档案，认真地对邦德说。“作为心理治疗师兼任后勤军需官，我只能告诉你凡事都有新旧交替。它会过去，它也会再度前来。”Q小心翼翼地在“过去式词汇”上加重音调，他只是向邦德阐述事实，而不能强迫对方去做。  
邦德大概听进去了，他也不再看向玻璃罩的手抄经书，继续双手插兜浏览美术馆的展品。Q的一番话像他早就写好的演讲稿，但又和M或Observer 009爱讲的沉重大道理不同，“新旧交替”之类的词语听上去也很幼稚。他停下假装欣赏脚边的小片嫩绿池塘时，余光看到Q咬着嘴唇，视线不停往自己身上瞟，想要观察邦德的反应。  
他想要告诉这个脸上还有青春痘，大概都还没和人上过床的小男孩，男女情感不是能被两三句好听话解释清的东西。詹姆斯 邦德不需要别人“指导”，维斯帕事件和他过去三十年所经历的堆在一团，被邦德丢进小黑屋里缓慢腐烂，偶尔发出点轻微爆炸声。  
在Q模拟的全息影像场景中，行走和任何活动不会劳累，但他还是停在一面挂着三副油画的绿墙前面，最中间那副是英国人最爱的《The Fighting Termeraire》。他已经察觉到整个美术馆的展览品随着二人交流，甚至随着自己的心情波动而改变，而面前死胡同尽头的一艘大船像是对老观测者詹姆斯 邦德的一锤定音。  
告诉他吧，邦德，你不需要Q来帮你清扫老男人发臭的小黑屋。  
“Q……”  
“看看它。”Q朝大船油画抬抬下巴，邦德硬着头皮仔细看——  
那不止是一艘大船，一副古董油画，而是从画面中扑面而来的铁锈与盐渍味、从古铜色画框边缘渗透滴落、漂着黑色汽油的肮脏退潮；还有从海天相接处侵染水面的红色夕阳，顺着紧紧拴住船锚的铁链滑到邦德脚边——Q站在邦德身后，有些自鸣得意地说：“这是我分析模拟19世纪伦敦港口天气后，还原得到的全息场景……”  
“这只是一艘该死的大船，别以为我不知道你在影射什么，Q。”  
“新旧交替而已。”Q又说了一次这个词，当他语毕的时候潮水升起，咆哮如雷的白色浪花推出一艘崭新的黑蓝色军舰，他满意地看着军舰嗡嗡出海，意气风发地卸掉千斤重船锚，全力冲向海天相接处的破晓金光。  
  
“007，Q，紧急任务。”M紧促的声音突然从他们身边的盔甲骑士中传来，整个美术馆在千分之一秒内坍塌消融，只有留在两人肩膀上的星点绿色碎片表明他们刚享受过艺术之旅。  
邦德还没来得及消化出海的黑蓝色军舰，他已经和Q回到熟悉的白色办公室，面前坐着MI6最高领导人M先生。M朝Q递来一个牙齿大小的白色东西，说：“从席尔瓦身上搜到的小硬盘，被伪装成臼齿塞在他嘴巴里，”M厌恶地甩甩手，好像小硬盘上面还留着男人口水，“看看你能发现什么。”  
Q的机械臂助手打开读卡器，让硬盘内容上载到一台空白电脑，不让其中可能携带的病毒侵染MI6内部网络。M盯着巨大悬浮屏上载入数据，明显无视旁边的邦德但也没有让他离开。邦德自知帮不上忙，推到一边饶有兴趣地看着迅速从心理治疗师变为首席程序分析师的Q。  
攻破一颗硬碟防火墙可比攻破詹姆斯 邦德的心理防火墙容易得多，不到一分钟后悬浮屏上立刻出现密密麻麻的代码信息。  
“席尔瓦和他的秘密组织把手伸到了WestN公司总裁眼皮底下，他们用病毒锁死硬盘，要求高额赎金才愿意给解锁密码。WestN公司直接找上新伦敦‘塔’和我们，‘塔’抓住席尔瓦后撬开嘴巴找到了这颗臼齿……”M解释道，Q突兀地打断他说：“所以WestN找我们破解密码，这颗硬盘用了多态浮点加密法。”  
“你能破解它吗？”邦德问，收到了Q毫不留情的一瞟。  
“我发明的。”  
M紧张的表情舒缓了一点，放心地让Q继续操作。白色机械臂给办公室内等待的两人倒红茶，弥补忙碌Q无暇招待的不足。Q的表情可不如他的倒茶助手一样放松，连续三次亮起“访问拒绝”的红灯后，Q双手撑着键盘说：“多态浮点加密的密码可能是数字、字母、线性轨迹。没有密码线索要尝试上亿次，要等很久。”  
青绿色悬浮屏上落下代码，代码每一秒都在变化，像不停变换的魔方，组合出截然不同的动态图形。虽然Q发明了算法，但他不能破解密码，甚至还被素未谋面的哨兵席尔瓦嘲笑——你坐上MI6鉴证所Q支部部长的位置，仍然无法破解自己亲手编写的加密算法。  
操控键盘的青年很焦急，整个MI6鉴证所都在期待他的结果。 一股不同寻常的压迫感在办公室内释放而出，M轻轻咳嗽了一声，走到Q的身边说：“别给自己压力太大，邦德还在办公室里。”Q在第四次“拒绝访问”大力揉了揉卷发，顶着乱发靠进椅子里，闭上眼睛双手按摩太阳穴，再睁开眼睛时扑到电脑前面继续尝试。  
他头一次在邦德面前展露全力工作的样子，年轻人体内压迫的力量在短时间内爆发而出，带着气势汹汹的碾压和绷紧全力。Q像一个加满机油，充满电力，上满拨弦的精密机器，绿眼睛快要和面前悬浮屏字节跳动的绿色融合。  
某一瞬间，邦德几乎发现Q面前的代码与他本人融合在一起，Q并不是在打出字母和数字，而更像和自己本身的一部分对话或斗争。他并不像邦德所想的“只会动动嘴巴或者安稳舒适地呆在支部内”，属于Q的斗争发生在另一个常人无法触及，也不能实际侦测的层面。M和邦德都是老成有经验的前任军人，可此时他们只能算Q的旁观者。  
或许在未来一日，所有斗争对决都会被搬到矩阵网络，或许詹姆斯 邦德和所有观测者都会像《The Fighting Termeraire》一样老旧过时，而在那之前，邦德总是能做些什么——  
“Marble Arch？我猜它不是无意义出现的单词碎片。”邦德在座位上直起身，手指向屏幕的一点说。Q脸上的迷茫无措一消而散，快速键入词条作为密码。像有人往平静无波的绿色池塘里丢石子，激起倾覆池塘、引发海啸的力量。  
绿色代码被丝丝抽开，呈现在三人面前的是崎岖蜿蜒的红色网状线路图，顺着中心一点向外爆炸。“新伦敦地下铁路线图，WestN公司早年负责建设其中大部分，席尔瓦在地下埋了什么东西？”  
“那接下来就要交给你们去实地调查了。”Q对M说，他停下敲机械键盘，休息略微抽筋的手指，抬头望向邦德——  
“谢谢，詹姆斯。”  
而不是“邦德”。  
“不用谢，Alex。”  
邦德心满意足地望见Q脸上第一次露出惊讶又带点恼怒的表情，仿佛邦德喊出他的名字等于当众念出Alexandar Q'uinecy的童年糗事。他在遇到Q第二天就知道他的名字了，一个拗口又少见的姓氏，很符合青年的代号。


End file.
